Young Justice Plus Minions
by drakonpride01
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A bunch of short drabble-y type one-shots containing the Young Justice team and a bunch of minions. And maybe some Justice League members too :D Team-fic. Mentions of Spitfire, SuperMartian, and Chalant (Wally/Artemis, Miss Martian/Superboy, Robin/Zatanna, Aqualad)
1. Intro Part 1

**I got a new story idea. YOUNG JUSTICE + MINIONS. isn't that amazing. [if you don't know what minions are, watch despicable me] [they are adorable] Anyway, this will just be a series of short drabble-y type stories, 150-250 words per chapter, maybe 15 chapters ... **

**INTRODUCING: young justice + minions intro part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot. And some other stuff. **

Mount Justice  
Friday, 11:14 EDT

"They don't seem to pose any serious threat, so we'll keep them in the Cave for the time being," Batman finished.

The Young Justice team (Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Zatanna, and Miss Martian) stared at the yellow, pill-shaped creatures in overalls that were running around the lounge of Mount Justice.

"Um, not to be rude or anything," Wally said, before biting into a cookie, "but what, exactly, _are _they?"

"They are called minions," Red Tornado responded.

"Minions. You gotta be kidding me," Connor muttered.

Robin seemed confused. "Uh, what are we supposed to _do _with them?"

"You will do nothing," Batman stated. "These creatures seem to be able to entertain and survive by themselves. You will only make sure that they stay in the Cave and out of trouble."

Kaldur stepped forward. "We shall follow to the extent of our abilities. Thank you, Batman."

Batman inclined his head, and walked out of the lounge with Red Tornado. A few seconds later, the computer announced his departure.

A beat of silence.

"Well," M'gann said cheerfully, "let's meet our new guests!"

**So it begins. The Chronicles of the Minions + YJ. **

**Requests for little minion stories are welcome :P it won't be too long until I run out of ideas ...**


	2. Intro Part 2

**INTRODUCING: young justice + minions intro part 2 **

**thanks to the people who reviewed!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the minions. **

* * *

"...They don't speak English," Zatanna said, a puzzled expression on her face. In front of her, a small one-eyed minion jumped up and down, gibbering excitedly.

"I think their language is just a bunch of mixed up words in different languages," Wally said scratching his head. "The little guy in front of you just said something like 'poulet tikka masala' which is French for a type of Indian dish."

The team looked at him. "What?" Wally asked. "I get bored sometimes."

"So, you decide to search up the names of random foods in French?" Artemis scoffed.

"I like food! Don't judge me," Wally pouted. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"They're _adorable_," M'gann cooed. At least, four or five minions had clustered around her. "Do you think we should name them?"

Robin grinned. "Okay, so that one's name is Bob, that one's Steve, that's Anon, that's Pseudo, that's Cantaloupe, that one's Travie-"

Wally interrupted, "Dude, what kind of a name is _Travie_? And Cantaloupe?"

"What would you name them, then?" Robin asked.

"Well, that one would be Kurt, that's Shorty, that's Nicola-"

"Guys," Zatanna said, as she dragged a hand down her face, "we're not going to remember the names. There are too many of them."

"Maybe we should make name tags," Artemis mused. "Wally, _what_ are you doing?"

The redhead had picked up and placed one of the smaller minions on top of his head, where it was pulling on his hair and laughing its minion laugh. He grinned sheepishly. Artemis had to admit that it was kinda cute (_the minions_, she told herself. _not the guy, the minions_).

"Um, guys?" Connor's voice came from behind them. "A little help?"

Robin, Artemis, Wally, Zatanna, and M'gann turned around. And immediately burst out laughing. It seemed that the rest of the minions had taken a great liking to Kaldur and Connor, and decided to crawl all over them. Connor had two minions on his shoulders, one of his head, and three more in his arms. Kaldur was no better.

"How adorable," Zatanna smirked. Everyone agreed.

* * *

**the intro is done :] **

**Pick a prompt, any prompt! **

**A: Justice League + Minions  
B: Hot Chocolate  
C: Team Bonding w/ Minions **

***YJ- fandom hug***


	3. Minions & JL

**I know, I know. Most of you voted for Team Bonding w/ Minions but I honestly couldn't write any scenes based on that prompt. Sigh. Kind of a boring week. Recently discovered how good Wonderbeetle fics can be. I ship them now. **

**Dicslaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

On the occasions where the various Justice League members visited the Cave, the minions would go wild. It seemed that the small creatures were huge superhero fans. Every member of the League had different reactions to this.

Captain Marvel found them hilarious and would often be found playing and laughing with them. Green Arrow paid close attention to his group of fans, sometimes producing hero costumes for them to wear. Black Canary would be found face-palming at Ollie's actions. J'onn was puzzled by the creatures, but accepted them as strange Earthlings. Batman usually pretended that he didn't have a group of fan-minions, but he banned them from coming into the mission room with him. The Young Justice team seemed to take him less seriously when he had a group of loud, yellow (but admittedly cute) creatures following him around. Flash found them very, very amusing and often spun himself and the minions around in mini-whirlwinds, which they loved. Red Tornado had long since accepted the minions and sometimes carried them around on his shoulders and let them cling to his cape. Superman found them creepy, but then again, he rarely visited the Cave anyway.

* * *

**I know. This one is kinda weird. Eh. **

**-shrug-**


	4. Hot Chocolate & Potatoes

**Okay. This is just, I don't know. It's double the usual number of words ...  
Oh and thanks for the reviews :] and double thanks to the guest who gave me, like, five great ideas. I will definitely write something concerning those five options. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. [Will anything happen if I ****_don't_**** write a disclaimer?]**

A week or two later, the team received an assignment that went late into the night. They returned a few hours before dawn, battered and muddy (no major injuries). The mission had not gone smoothly [well, hardly any of their missions ever went according to plan, but this one went way off-track very quickly]. _Anyway_, the heroes zeta-ed to the Cave, intending to clean themselves up a little and crash at Mount Justice for the night (or what was left of it). But, the small, yellow creatures they had grown so fond of, had not gone to sleep [it was later found out that they wouldn't go to sleep without bidding the heroes goodnight and receiving a hug or a pat on the head]. Dressed in their nighties and little slippers and carrying small stuffed animals (which had all been supplied by Green Arrow and Black Canary), they rushed up to the tired teens with happy cries.

The team, to their credit, mustered up the energy needed to greet and placate the minions as they headed toward toward Batman, who was waiting to debrief them.

The minions watched as Batman finished the debriefing and dismissed the seven heroes. The Dark Knight then zeta-ed out of the Cave, heading to Gotham to finish his patrol, while the team staggered towards the showers.

Of course, you couldn't expect the minions to _not_ notice the shape the teens were in when they adored the heroes so much. Zatanna and Miss Martian were drooping from exhaustion; magic and telekinesis took a lot of energy. Artemis was covered with bruises along one arm and Kid Flash's costume was ripped and covered with mud. Aqualad seemed to be suffering from mental exhaustion more than anything, which was most likely caused by the burden of leading the team. Robin was bruised and muddy, while Superboy had ripped his shirt apart (again).

So, being the sweet little creatures they were, the minions decided to help make the heroes feel better. After quite a lengthy discussion about what they should do, it was finally settled.

"Kakao?" **[*]**

"Kakao!"

"Kakao. Bapple?" **[^]**

"Banana?"

"Bapple!"

"No no banana!"

"Potato!"

"Potato?"

"Potato? Potato!"

"Potato!"

After the tired team finished cleaning themselves up and showering, they headed up to the living quarters, presumably to crash onto their beds and sleep for whatever time they could. When they entered their rooms, all seven heroes found a cup of hot chocolate and a potato waiting on their nightstand.

Early the next morning, Red Tornado entered the kitchen to find a mess of cocoa powder and vegetables all over the floor.

**IMPORTANT: If you don't get what happened, the minions basically decided to give a cup of hot chocolate and a potato to the YJ team to make them feel better. **

**[*] Kakao means hot chocolate in Estonian. I read somewhere that the minions' language is partly made up of the names of random foods in different languages and kakao sounded like something a minion would say. **

**[^] Bapple means apple in the minion language.**


End file.
